The Forbidden Love
(Inlet and Jellyfish : By Rollo.CinnyWing) --------------------------------------> Inlet swept the bookshelves, sighing. ''Saw him again today. ''Her mind went. ''So handsome and friendly. He waved to me. ''She sighed again, thinking about Jellyfish. Jellyfish was the son of Queen Pearl and the most handsome thing Inlet had ever seen. "Inlet!" A voice barked. Inlet jumped and turned towards Trench, who's nostrils were flaring. "Are you daydreaming or dusting? We have the royal family coming over and I want this place to look presentable!" "Yes father." Inlet continued to dust, though she could barely concentrate. She suddenly bit back a sob. She turned to see Trench, but this time, his face was concerned. "Did you think about Jellyfish again?" He said soothingly, his eyes kind. Inlet leaned into him, and all the tears she had been holding in burst out in a frenzied rush. "Yes." She sobbed. "I can't help it." Trench stroked her head softly. "Inlet, Inlet, Inlet. I warned you about falling in love with a prince. You could never be with him." Trench said softly. "I know, but I can't help it. It's like...like destiny." Trench frowned. "There's no such thing as destiny." Trench said, poking Inlet's snout. Inlet sighed and shook her head. "Of course father." Trench continued on as if he never heard Inlet. "Besides, Jellyfish is scheduled to marry the SkyWing princess, Saffron. You know, to heal out relationships and stop the war." Inlet sniffed and nodded. Suddenly, they both heard the sound of voices outside their cave. Inlet's heart skipped a beat. ''Jellyfish! ''She thought excitedly. Then dread ripped through her. Another voice was sounding outside. An unfamiliar voice, high and haughty. "This place is ''dreadful. ''I've never seen more ''fish ''in my ''life." ''A SkyWing suddenly walked into the house. She was ''beautiful. ''The SkyWing's scales gleamed in dark red and yellow, with perfectly straight rubies embedded in a line over her eyes and in her wings. Her eyes were perfect slits of orange malice, and she had a gold chain of rubies wound around her neck, glittering in the greenish light of the Summer Palace. Jellyfish walked behind her, his greenish tail flicking back and forth. The sky-blue scales surrounding his eyes glimmered in the fading light. Inlet felt like she couldn't breath. Inlet couldn't stand the disgusted gaze of the SkyWing anymore. She dropped into a bow, spreading her wings as far as they could go. She looked up into the kind eyes of Jellyfish. He smiled faintly. The SkyWing hissed, placing her talons on top of Jellyfish. He winced. "Inlet, have you met Princess Saffron?" He smiled at her faintly. Saffron was still glaring at Inlet, her snout scrunched up in disgust. She pulled Jellyfish to the side, and started whispering. Inlet only caught parts of it. ''SeaWing...Peasant...You. ''Her voice dropped lower, but Inlet had heard everything she needed to know. Saffron smirked at Inlet. "We're getting married tomorrow." Saffron smiled, but it look a little fake. Inlet clamped her jaws shut, trying to smile, though she felt like throwing up. "Thats. Great." She muttered, her eye muscles twitching. Jellyfish watched with a concerned expression, but Saffron smirked. "Hello!" A voice suddenly cleared its throat outside. "Queen coming through." Queen Pearl stepped through the door, pushing Saffron aside pointedly. Saffron shot a glare at Queen Pearl that she missed completely. She slung a wing around Jellyfish, smiling at him toothily. Inlet was struggling to keep her tears contained. She took a deep breath and turned, bowing slightly. "Father, may I go get some air?" She asked Trench. He nodded quickly and stepped aside. Inlet ran out of the house, hot tears running down her face. She wiped them away as the pavilion came into sight. She hurled herself into the air, beating to the top of the pavilion on swift wings. She landed on top of the pavilion, the sun just barely visible in the horizon. A single tear slid down her face, splashing on the cool marble below. She heard wingbeats, but didn't turn to see who was coming. Dark green scales sat next to her, and Jellyfish put his talon on top of her. She turned away from him, not wanting to look at him. "Inlet." He said in a soft voice. "I know what it is like. To want to be with someone desperately, but knowing you never can." Inlet was startled into meeting his eyes. "You see," Jellyfish continued, his eyes dancing. "Ever Ince the first day I met you. Remember, my first day of school, when you shared your squid snacks with me? When I first met you, I thought, 'This is the dragon I want to spend my life with'." He smiled. "Well," Inlet twisted her claws together. "I also want-" Jellyfish put one of his claws on her mouth. "I know." He said. "I've always known. I mean, whenever I'm over, you always ''stare ''at me. I can ''see ''the tears on your face." He reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes, the sun casting a warm glow on his scales. "Inlet," He said again. "I want to be with you. Can I be with you?" Inlet ducked her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "We can't." Inlet said, her voice catching. An image of her mother stuck in her mind, killed in the war. "This is the only way to stop the war. Have the SkyWing princess marry the SeaWing prince." Inlet looked up into Jellyfish's eyes. They were the saddest thing Inlet had ever seen. "Inlet," He said a third time. Inlet was starting to get a little annoyed. "There are lots of princes' and princess' in the world," He brushed his wing with hers. "But only one Inlet." Inlet felt her heart shudder and explode. "And I would throw away the world to be with you." Inlet leaned into him. "Me too." Inlet wrapped her tail around his. "And mother can stuff an octopus up her snout for all I care." Jellyfish broke the tender moment with one of his jokes. Inlet was both laughing and crying at this point. "All I want is to be with you." Inlet sighed. This was her dream come true. "Besides, Saffron's mother is making her do this. She doesn't want to be with me any more than I do." He laughed, then became serious again. "But, they don't need me. I have three brothers who would love to be married." He laughed again, more brightly. Then, Jellyfish leaned over and kissed Inlet tenderly. She felt her cheeks getting red and felt like she couldn't breath. "Come on." He said. "The sun isn't at a good angle from here." He lifted off, grabbing Inlet's talon, pulling her along. They flew, side-by-side, wing-by-wing, heart-by-heart into the fading light. Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)